


Guide you home

by joans23



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-15
Updated: 2010-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joans23/pseuds/joans23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>J2 AU. He's just a beat cop doing his job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guide you home

**Author's Note:**

> My first J2 AU and it's hooker!fic (go figure). Thank you so much to my lovely [](http://jacoba06.livejournal.com/profile)[**jacoba06**](http://jacoba06.livejournal.com/) for the plot bunny and a lifesaving beta job. Title from Fix You by Coldplay, which I had on repeat and kind of helped to inspire this.

Title: Guide you home  
Author: [](http://joans23.livejournal.com/profile)[**joans23**](http://joans23.livejournal.com/)  
Pairing: Jensen/Jared  
Rating: R  
Words: approx 3,500  
Summary: J2 AU. He's just a beat cop doing his job.  
Notes: My first J2 AU and it's hooker!fic (go figure). Thank you so much to my lovely [](http://jacoba06.livejournal.com/profile)[**jacoba06**](http://jacoba06.livejournal.com/) for the plot bunny and a lifesaving beta job. Title from Fix You by Coldplay, which I had on repeat and kind of helped to inspire this.

Officer Jensen Ackles is transfixed by the lights bouncing off and flowing over the shiny black and white of his squad car. What passes his windows is a blur; things he's supposed to notice but that he just can't manage to make himself do.

If he dares to look, he knows it will only be for _him_.

It started with a simple assignment. Be seen to discourage prospective johns from picking up hookers. Simple, until he saw him that first night. The tall, gangly kid with the stooped shoulders and soft brown hair hanging carefully in his eyes. The one he's been looking for every night since. Most of the time, he doesn't see him at all and he tries not think about what he's doing when he's not out there where Jensen can see him, can protect him.

Unconsciously he reaches up with his right hand to straighten his already straight tie, running it down the length to smooth it, resting for a moment against the silver tie pin holding it in place.

He misses his partner; it feels weird to be on patrol without Chris at his side. He'd called in sick, but nothing was going to stop Jensen from doing their regular route, even if it meant more danger going solo. He can't pass on the chance of maybe seeing him.

Jensen pointedly avoids looking too closely at the faces of the nameless strangers willing to sell themselves. There's something in their eyes that he'd rather not see. He feels vaguely satisfied when he sees them stepping deeper into the shadows, hopefully to get off the street for good tonight. He suppresses the pang of worry that follows. Are they going to sleep hungry, maybe even roughed up by unsatisfied pimps uninterested in their excuse of a beat cop ruining their business?

He rounds another corner and a flurry of movement at the far end of the block has him springing into action in a heartbeat. He catches a glimpse of long limbs reaching out frantically before being dragged away.

By the time Jensen brings the car to a screeching halt with the red and blue lights flashing, they've got him halfway down the dark alley, kicking and punching him as he lies writhing in a dirty puddle of water.

Flinging his door open wide, he has his nightstick in hand without even being aware of sliding it from his holster.

"Hey! Back off! Police officer!"

Except for one guy, the group dissolves, running away immediately. The lone remaining attacker seems undeterred by Jensen's call, continuing to kick and sling curses and gobs of spit at the pitiful victim curled in a tight ball at his feet.

Jensen has to hit him twice, aiming to knock the wind out of him before he backs off and finally runs away too.

He takes a couple of steps after the perp, making sure to run him off for good. When he turns back, he sees the victim is still there on the ground, unmoving. Kneeling down Jensen places a hand on his head, wiping away the bangs from his face and then he can't breathe. It's him; it's him and he's hurt.

There's a long gash across his forehead pouring blood over his tightly clenched eyelids. His mouth, lips and teeth stained in red, is moving, an unending stream of _please,please,please,please_. Jensen blinks in surprise when he sees just how young the guy is, really no more than a boy.

"Hey, it's okay. They're gone. We've got to get you out of here. Can you stand?"

Suddenly the guy becomes aware that the punishment has stopped and tries to spring to his feet. Long limbs and disorientation cause him to stumble and fall into Jensen, who instinctively reaches out to steady him.

"Easy, easy, I've got you."

Stupidly he blinks at Jensen through the blood wanting to drip into his eyes and then goes slack, the fight leaving him as suddenly as it took hold of him, when he touches the badge on the left hand side of Jensen's chest hidden under his heavy black jacket.

Turning him around, Jensen steers him towards the car with a stern hand. He starts to shiver violently, from the cold or shock Jensen doesn't know, and before he folds him into the passenger side he takes off his jacket and bundles his rounded shoulders into it.

Running around to the driver's seat, Jensen glances back down the alley to make sure the attackers haven't returned. Slamming his door shut, he immediately pushes it into drive and pulls away in a cloud of smoke.

"Just hold on, we'll get you to an emergency room and they'll fix you right up."

At this the guy becomes frantic again, bloody hands slipping on the door handle when he claws at the door.

"No. No hospitals …"

"It's okay, settle down. Well, we'll have to do something, you're bleeding pretty bad."

"I'm fine. Just … just drop me off at the next corner."

"Okay … okay."

Jensen doesn't slow down at the corner though, just keeps driving. The guy looks up at him then, eyes darting and scared before he slumps back into the seat, strangely resigned.

"I'm Jensen, by the way."

Briefly Jensen wonders why he doesn't introduce himself as Officer Ackles, but he's too busy keeping one eye on the road and one on the kid to give it much thought.

"J… Jared."

"Jared. Why were those guys beating on you like that?"

"I'm a dirty whore. Don't need any more reason than that."

Jared says it calmly, like he's reading a news report on a crime that happened to some other poor bastard. Jensen doesn't know what to say back to that, so he keeps quiet and drives.

He doesn't know when he made the decision to bring Jared here, but the next thing Jensen knows he's coming to a stop in front of his apartment. As the engine ticks over, cooling, he sits frozen with his hands clenched around the steering wheel. It's a bad idea, a very bad one, bringing an unknown guy that he just saved off of the street to his _home_, especially one that, if he's honest about it, he's been obsessing over for weeks.

Taking a deep breath he gets out and walks around the front to help Jared out of the car and up the steps into his building. There's no one in the lobby and for that Jensen is truly thankful. He's not exactly sure how he'd explain leading a bloody, frightened man up to his place.

It's only two flights of stairs, but with helping Jared it feels like forever before they get to his door. Jensen props Jared against the doorframe and waits a few seconds to make sure he'll stay there before he slides the key into the lock and lets them inside.

Jensen leads Jared straight to the bathroom and sits him down on the closed toilet seat. He grabs a clean towel from the rack by the shower and wets it under the cold water faucet. Turning back to Jared he tries to gently get rid of the caked mess, slowly revealing his face. The delicate arch of his cheekbones, the slight broadness of his nose, the sensual curve of his lips. Jensen's hands still for the briefest moment.

Jared sits unmoving, only hisses softly when Jensen works on cleaning out the cut.

"'m sorry."

Jensen disinfects and pats some ointment onto the gash before taping it shut.

"There you go. I think it actually needs a few stitches, but it looks like the bleeding has stopped at least."

"No hospitals."

"So you said, yeah."

Jensen busies himself putting away the first aid kit and rinsing out the basin. When he turns back, Jared is there, on his knees, close enough to press his face against Jensen's crotch. He reaches for Jensen's belt, fumbling with it and Jensen has to grab hold of his wrists and tries to step back in the cramped space of the bathroom.

"What? Wait! What are you doing?"

"This is what you brought me here for, right? So I can show my _appreciation_ for what you did? So you won't take me in."

"No … no. I never … Get up."

Jared looks up at him with cold, lifeless eyes and then slowly moves, wincing as he straightens. Jensen pitches his voice soft and low.

"I just wanted to help you."

At this Jared's shoulders start trembling, the tremors running down his body until he's completely shaking from head to toe. Jensen wants to reach out to him, but something in Jared's stance holds him back.

"Why … Why didn't you just leave me there? Let them finish it."

Jared covers his face with his hands, raw sobs wrenching themselves from his heaving chest. Jensen does reach out then, places a hand on Jared's shoulder.

"Don't say that. You don't mean it."

"Yes, I do. What do you know?"

Lifting his tear streaked face, Jared spits the words at Jensen.

"You don't want to die. I heard you pleading. For them to stop. For me to help you."

"Nobody can help me. I don't need anybody to."

Jared says it softly, without the heat and fire of before. For a while the two men just stand there looking at each other. Jared is still shaking a little and Jensen doesn't feel too solid either.

"When's the last time you had something to eat, man? Let's get some food into you."

The fire returns to Jared's eyes and he takes a half step back.

"I don't need your pity. Your charity. I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, I can see that. Working out just swell for you so far."

Jensen regrets the words the moment they leave his mouth.

"I'm sorry. Come on. I was going to grab something to eat myself anyway. Don't make this so hard."

Jared doesn't answer, just stays still and silent. Jensen's looking at him expectantly when he meets Jensen's eyes and lets a feint smile tug at one corner of his mouth.

"Why don't you finish up in here and I'll go get us started."

Jensen shuffles around Jared who turns sideways to let him past. He goes into his bedroom, one hand tugging at his tie. He slips off the tie pin first, setting it down carefully on the bedside table. His fingertips linger, barely touching as he looks down at it. The tie gets dumped into the hamper at the far side of the room and he loosens the first two buttons on his uniform shirt.

When he turns to go to the kitchen he almost imagines seeing movement in the doorway, but when he exits the room and looks down the hall, all he sees is the closed bathroom door.

Jensen heads into the kitchen, rolling the cuffs of his shirt up twice as he walks. He slips on an apron and bends down to inspect the contents of his fridge. A couple of steaks and a tomato salad will have to do.

The pan is heating on the stove when Jared comes into the kitchen. He stands around awkwardly, his tall body seeming to take up all the free space. He's staring at the small white triangle of Jensen's undershirt that's peeking out from the top of his black shirt and fidgeting with the edge of his own threadbare shirt.

"Anything I can do?"

"Yeah, sure. Why don't you get us some plates from the cupboard behind you and there's a couple of sodas in the fridge. No beer, sorry."

"That's okay, I don't drink much anyway."

Jensen tries not to look when Jared's shirt rides up to reveal the smooth skin of his back when he reaches for the plates. Or at the stretch of his jeans over his ass when he bends down into the box to get them drinks. Looking would be wrong.

Jensen chops up the ingredients for their salad while the steaks fry and he hopes Jared doesn't notice the way the knife is shaking slightly in his hand.

Jared takes his plate after Jensen has dished up and swings his long legs up to sit on the counter.

"You don't want to go sit in the lounge to eat?"

"Nah, this is fine."

He scoots over a little when Jensen shrugs his shoulders and pulls himself up onto the counter too. Jensen eats slowly, cutting each bite into a precise morsel. Jared tries to match his slow speed, but it's clear that he's starving and really struggling to force himself not to just wolf down the food. Noticing his distress, Jensen eats a little faster too, barely chewing before swallowing. All too soon their plates are spotless and Jared jumps down from the counter to put his in the sink. When he reaches for the soap next to the tap, Jensen quickly gets down too and takes it from his hand.

"No way, man, no guest of mine is going to do the dishes. My mother would have my hide."

A pained expression passes over his eyes that disappears again so quickly Jared might be able to convince himself that he imagined it.

"You go sit on the couch and check out what's on TV and I'll clean up here."

Jensen needs some time to figure out what he's going to do with Jared now that he's patched up and fed. Jared goes without a word as Jensen opens the taps and takes a sponge in hand.

As Jensen washes, his ears strain for sounds from the other room, but he hears nothing. He's amazed that even with the lack of sound, the apartment seems less quiet, less empty. He leaves everything to dry in the dish rack and walks out of the kitchen drying off his hands with a dishrag.

He comes to a stop after a few steps, his hands stilling. The TV is on, the sound barely audible. The only light on is the small lamp next to the couch and it plays softly over the features of the man laying sleeping against the cushions.

Toeing off his brightly polished shoes, Jensen steps forwards carefully to get a closer look. Resting, Jared looks peaceful, the events of the night only evident by the bruise on his cheek and the cut on his brow. Gone are the harsh lines around his mouth, the furrows between his eyes. He is beautiful.

Jensen reaches over Jared's sleeping form for the blanket lying folded over the back of the couch. He drapes it over Jared, carefully tugging at it until he's completely covered. When he's done he sits down on the coffee table. He keeps his head turned down, inspecting his hands until he can't resist anymore and looks over towards Jared again.

Jared, who is laying there looking back at him with wide eyes. Jensen can't help it, he reaches out and sweeps a strand of hair laying across Jared's forehead behind his ear. Jared drags up a hand from below the blanket and takes hold of Jensen's wrist. Jensen gently tries to tug it free, but Jared keeps a tight hold. Not breaking eye contact he fluidly moves until he's sitting up and leans forward to push his lips against Jensen's. Not really kissing him, just pressing their faces together and sharing a breath.

Jensen pulls back slightly.

"You don't have to."

Jared smiles then, a true, sad little smile and pulls Jensen closer by the wrist he still has enclosed in a big, warm hand.

"I know. I want to."

This time he does kiss Jensen, pushes his pursed lips against Jensen's mouth urgently. Jensen knows that it's not right, not the way he wanted it to be, but he can't make himself resist. He kisses Jared back and when Jared's lips part with a sigh he doesn't hesitate to push his tongue into the other man's mouth.

Jared tastes sweet and kind and like coming home. Jensen can't imagine that he'll ever want to do another thing for the rest of his life if it's not kissing Jared. Breaking the kiss Jared leans back to unbutton his shirt. Jensen can't move, he's mesmerized by the gorgeous expanse of skin that's slowly being revealed to him. When Jared has taken off his own shirt, he reaches forward towards Jensen's. It breaks Jensen from his reverie and he takes over, removing his own shirt and undershirt quickly. Jared has moved on to his shoes and socks and when he reaches for his pants, it's Jensen's turn to take hold of his hands.

He pulls Jared up from the couch and leads him down the short passage towards his bedroom. Jared comes along easily, entwining his fingers with Jensen's and walking next to him.

When they get to the bed, Jared sits down on the edge and pulls Jensen closer to stand in front of him, undoes Jensen's belt and the button on his pants. He looks up at Jensen as he drags down the zipper and pulls down his pants and boxers enough for Jensen's cock to spring free. Wrapping a hand around the base he leans forward to wrap his lips around the head, sucking lightly. With a groan Jensen cups Jared's face and pulls him away before he leans down and kisses Jared again, his hungry tongue delving deep. He keeps leaning forward until Jared is forced completely onto his back and undoes Jared's pants.

He drags them down Jared's legs and stepping from his own gets onto the bed as well, sliding naked skin against naked skin. Jared looks up at him with dark eyes as Jensen lets his hands run lightly over every glorious inch, fingers barely touching. He falters when he comes across the dark bruises on his stomach and at his sides. Jared puts his hands on top of Jensen's, pushing them down hard against them.

"No, not like that. Easy …"

Jensen slips his hands out from beneath Jared's and wrapping them around his prominent hip bones, gently turns Jared over onto his stomach. He continues touching Jared, runs his hands up and over Jared's shoulders. Leaning down he kisses the first protruding knob of Jared's spine at the base of his neck, moving down, kissing, and licking around each one until he reaches the small of Jared's back.

Moulding his hands over Jared's ass, he pulls the cheeks apart slightly until he can see his small puckered hole. He blows warm breath onto it once, twice and watches as it twitches slightly before dipping down to run the flat of his tongue over it. Jared clenches and tries to sliver away with a startled gasp.

"It's okay. Just let me."

Jared relaxes a little, still not sure and Jensen slides a hand in beneath Jared's belly to wrap around his cock and stroke over it a few times. Jared automatically arches his back, pushing his ass up into Jensen's face. Jensen doesn't wait for any further invitation, pushes the tip of his tongue in.

He licks and sucks until Jared is loose and wet and begging for Jensen to fuck him. The lube and condoms come from the back pocket of Jared's torn and dirty jeans.

Finally pushing inside Jared feels unreal, like it must be part of some fantastical dream. Then Jared groans beneath him, the stretch and burn of Jensen filling him pulling the sound from deep in his chest. He rests his head against Jared's back and wraps his free arm tightly around the other man.

His world narrows to the sound of their breathing, the beating of their hearts, the warm flesh beneath and around him and the first sob escapes his lips when he pulls back slightly and pushes back inside. With every push and pull he cries harder, hot tears sliding down his face and landing on Jared's back. Jared makes no noise, only reaches back to grip Jensen's ass tightly to urge him on.

By the time Jensen can feel his release start to coil low in his belly, his balls drawing in hard and tight, he's shaking so bad he can barely manage to keep the hand he still has wrapped around Jared's cock moving. Jared must also be close, because he drops one hand to twine his fingers with Jensen's and pull frantically at his own cock. It only takes half a dozen strokes and then he's coming in warm spurts over their hands. The spasm of Jared's muscles around him has Jensen following right after and then he's just laying there, spent and heavy, resting tightly against Jared.

Slowly he comes back to himself, reigns in the tight control that is his saving grace. He allows himself a few more minutes of Jared, of breathing in his skin and feeling his hair brush against his cheek and then pulls himself from Jared's body and sits up. Jared doesn't move, lays still with his arms tucked in against his chest.

Jensen closes his eyes and turns his head away.

"I'm sorry."

He wipes away the tears and looks down at his wavering hands. When he starts to move off the bed, Jared's hand shoots out, grips his arm tight and pulls him back. Jensen lies back down, spooning in behind Jared and holds him close. He barely hears Jared's whisper before he lets sleep come.

"You're broken too."  
~End.


End file.
